


domestic bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, becuz the movie is on in the beginning, i make many american psycho refrences in this, i mean kinda a plot, ian is a lil housewife and mickey loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey loved his little housewife, loved how even after a long day of being a domestic bitch the Southside in him would still come out while pounding Mickey into the bed.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 17
Kudos: 211





	domestic bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallavichssmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichssmut/gifts).



> I think this might be my favorite smut so far oop- this was very fun to write I would like to thank gallavichssmut for this idea, me and them have very similar tastes. I hope you enjoy (;

Mickey couldn't stop thinking about it. Mostly because it's right in front of him constantly. Ian making dinner for them, Ian cheering Yev on at his soccer games, Ian over exaggerating stories to make Yev giggle. Mickey couldn't deny how hot it was seeing Ian be a dad.

Not only Ian being a good dad but him being a stay at home dad. He would play with Mickeys hair and talk about some stupid argument he got into with a PTA mom or how the washing machine kept fucking up and he had to run a load 4 times. And something the redhead always got a little embarrassed about was how sad he would get when Svetlana would take Yev for her week. 

He loved his little housewife, loved how even after a long day of being a domestic bitch the Southside in him would still come out while pounding Mickey into the bed. 

They're sitting at home, Yevgeny was at his mom's and Mickey had his legs across his boyfriends lap. Ian's hands were working slowly at Mickey's feet while  _ American Psycho  _ blared through the speakers 

Mickey swigs his beer, "this is so stupid why does he care so much about a fucking business card?" Ian laughs and cracks Mickey's toes which earns him a kick to the thigh. 

"Think it's a bit deeper than that, Mick." The older man places his beer down next to the couch and readjusts, running his feet over Ian's crotch intentionally. "Always hated shit like this, makes me feel dumb." He hums while Ian massages up his calf. “You’re not dumb.” Mickey moves his heel over the redhead’s crotch again, staring at the screen intently to hide his grin. 

“Shit,” Ian mumbles and pushes Mickey’s legs off. He stands and stretches, his long arms reaching up and revealing his toned stomach. “Why’d you get up?” Mickey groans twisting over to rest on his side. “Promised Svet I would make cookies for Yevies bake fair.” He watches as Ian leaves the living room sighing and turning back to the movie, “He’s fucking 5 why does he have a bake fair?”

Ian chuckles and Mickey feels his stomach warm, years of being with Ian and he still makes him nervous. “школа жадная-они нуждаются в бесплатном питании, потому что они ленивы.” Ian speaks dramatically in shitty russian, grabbing bowels and making too much fucking noise. “Fuck does that mean?” Mickey grabs at his crotch, trying to will away his stupid boner about Ian being a good fucking father. “No idea, but she said it enough times to where it just-” Ian snaps his fingers, “Clicked.” Mickey smiles at the screen, Ian was such a dork. 

“The day Yev starts speaking that shit is the day I die.”

“He already is.” 

Mickey sits up and furrows his eyebrows, and Ian smiles his big dumb smile and Mickeys dick hurts. “I’m fucking with you.” The brunette lets out an exaggerated sigh of belief and plops back down on the couch. 

“You’re hot when you do that you know.” Mickey says, turning to face the mini porno happening on the tv screen. “Do what?” Mickey runs a quick hand through his hair, wrapping his other arm around his stomach. “The dad thing.” The noises in the kitchen stop and Mickey glances up to see his boyfriend staring down at him, grinning. Mickey reaches up and pushes his face away softly, smiling at the way the redhead giggles, “Fuck off, Patrick Bateman.” Ian grips Mickey’s wrist and leans down to meet their lips. What he planned to be a quick peck turned into way more, Mickey’s hands gripping at the back of Ian’s head deepening the kiss, practically shoving his tongue down Ian’s throat trying to get the message across that he’s horny.

Ian places a hand on the brunettes chest and pushes himself away, “I gotta finish the cookies, Mick.” and he’s walking away going back to mixing shit and slamming drawers. Mickey stands, finding the remote and flicking the movie off to head to their room. 

“Got fucking blue balls, man.” Mickey grumbles walking past the kitchen, he hears Ian laugh. 

Mickey kicks his sweatpants off before flopping down on the bed with a grunt. He palms lazily at his crotch through his underwear, closing his eyes to let the faint pleasure wash over him. The brunette reaches for Ian’s pillow, he’d never say it out loud but something that never failed to make his heart ache and dick twitch was Ian’s scent. It was strong with a subtle hint of the cheap cologne Mickey always bought him. 

He tucks his face into the pillow, slipping his hand under his waist band to tug at his cock. 

Mickey wishes Ian would hurry the fuck up. As much as he loved his son trying to be quiet was hard for them, Ian loved to dirty talk Mickey and slap his ass, and Mickey found it almost impossible to keep it down. Ian teased him relentlessly about getting him a gag after he was too loud and a half awake Yev knocked on their door to ask if they were okay. 

Mickey sighs quietly when a particular tug sends sparks through his body, gripping at the pillow and rubbing precome down his dick. Quickly he moves to grab the lube on their nightstand. The thug snickers as he sees the cherry flavored bottle- Ian the kinky fuck he was- had picked up for them because he liked to eat Mickey out while he fingered him. 

  
  


The lube is cold as he coats his fingers, turning to lay on his side while tugging his boxers down with his two dry fingers. “Fuck,” His fingers circled his rim before he started to push two in slowly, there was only a slight burn as he streched himself unknowingly searching for the spot inside himself his fingers always seemed just too short to reach. 

It wasn’t as satisfying as Ian’s cock but when was anything? With how long the redhead was taking it was looking like Mickey might just have to finish himself off like this and hope he makes it in time for round two. 

Mickey grips at Ian’s pillow, rubbing his face into the fabric while he works in his third finger. He moans softly, burrowing his face into the absent man’s pillow. The smell was working for him especially today going off of how much his dick was leaking, Mickey wanted to reach for it but didn’t feel like laying on his stomach to continue to bury his face. 

He tried to keep quiet while the pleasure grew, his fingers working a spot so close to his prostate he wanted to scream. Mickey’s choking back another moan when he hears Ian’s voice, “You’re so sexy.” The boy lets go of Ian’s pillow to look at him, he had taken his shirt off but stood in the doorway with his hands in the pockets of his sweats his head resting against the doorframe with a small smirk playing across his features. Mickey slips his fingers out with a quiet noise, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Ian. 

“You just gonna stand there or you gonna get on me?” Mickey questions, teasingly slipping a hand to his underwear to pull them off slowly. “What got you going?” Mickey scoffs looking back at the redhead, Ian shrugs, “I know it wasn’t the whole dude murdering prostitute thing so,” Ian picks himself up from the door frame, holding their eye contact while making his way over to the side of the bed. Mickey sat in the middle of the bed, his milky skin glowing softly in the gold tone their lamp let off into the room. He felt intimidated, he felt his heart ache, he felt his cock twitch. “What’s doing it for you, Mick?” 

Mickey nearly cums on the spot, Ian’s voice always got real deep and husky when he was turned on. It drives Mickey insane and Ian uses that to his advantage, fucking into Mickey and saying the dirtiest shit that just drove Mickey off the wall. “Your daddy of the year shit.” The brunette says, laying down and tugging at his cock while he watched Ian lose all sense of self. It was quiet for a minute, Ian just staring as Mickey held back groans stroking his cock lazily. The brunette almost started to worry he freaked Ian out before he spoke, 

“Want Daddy to take care of you?” Mickey laughs dryly trying to ignore how the phrase made his stomach warm. Ian pulls down his sweats and Mickey can see Ian’s dick strained against the fabric, the younger man gets on the bed and moves towards Mickey. He places his hand on Mickey’s chest and the brunette has to stop himself from arching into the touch. “It’s hot, Mick.” He states, staring down Mickey’s lips with hunger in his eyes. 

He starts to kiss up on Mickey’s pale skin, sucking harshly for periods of time while Mickey whimpers. You’d never expect Mickey to moan like he does, the second Ian’s around his whole tough guy facade faded away. “Please, Ian.” he sighs as he grips Ian’s red hair in his fist. Ian licks at the smaller man's nipple and he groans, letting his head fall back. “Say it,” The thug moans trying to push Ian’s boxers off with his foot, Ian grabs his leg at moves up to lick at Mickey’s lips, “C’mon,” Mickey tries to kiss the man but he pulls back, he rolls his eyes, “Fuck you,” Ian leans down and meets his lips in a soft kiss, his hands traling from Mickey’s stomach to his cheek and neck. 

“Say it.” 

“Daddy.”

And Ian has his lips on the younger man’s again, ripping off the brunettes bunched up shirt and tossing it to the side of the bed. Mickey licks desperately into his boyfriend's mouth as he tries to grind into his leg. Ian kicks off his boxers and lays himself flush across Mickey’s body, sighing as their cocks touch. He tries to slow down the kiss to begin kissing down to suck Mickey off but the boy seemed to have other plans, 

“I’ll just cum if you do that, get on me.” Ian spreads Mickey’s legs, grabbing one of them to drape over his shoulder as he ran his fingers over the boys stretched hole. “Never any patience with you.” He mumbles, reaching for the lube. Mickey laughs softly, his vision hazy watching his beautiful redhead spread lube on himself. Ian’s muscular arm comes to rest next to the brunettes head as he pushes himself in with his other hand. Mickey throws his head back as he feels the familiar stretch and burn of his boyfriend fucking him, he rests his hands on Ian’s upper arms feeling them flex while pushing in. 

Ian bottoms out and adjusts to hold both of Mickey’s hips to start his pace. Mickey rested his hands in his own hair, pulling when he felt Ian speed up. “Always so tight like a virgin, fuck.” the younger man runs his hand up Mickey’s body, admiring the bruises and scars littered across his pale skin. Mickey’s whimpers get harder to suppress but as he slips deeper into the space Ian could send him into without effort he found it harder to care, letting his mouth fall open why he tried to find something to hold. 

He eventually decides to stroke his cock, letting his other hand switch between running over Ian’s stomach or resting on his own. Ian’s pace had quickened, his grip tight on the older man’s waist as he felt his balls Mickey’s ass. “You take my dick so good, Fuck Mickey my pretty boy.” Mickey felt another wave of warmth wash through him at those words as he let out a particularly loud moan, gripping the base of his cock to stop his creeping orgasm. He would never let Ian call him pretty outside of this, they never fought anymore but it would definitely earn him a slap on the thigh. 

It’s not that he didn’t like it, he loved it. That’s why it could only stay here. “You take cock like you were made for it-” Ian speeds up watching as Mickey’s hands fly uselessly into his black locks to try and control the intense pleasure he was feeling. “My perfect cockwhore.” Ian slaps the boys inner thigh before gripping it roughly, knowing with how easily the boy bruised it would be a big purple welt tomorrow. “Slow down daddy fuck-” Mickey’s hand comes to rest on his thigh, “Feels like you’re gonna break me.” Ian’s eyes rolled back, did Mickey realize how hot that sentence was? He rests his hand over Mickey’s and focuses on slowing down, trading speed for the power of his thrusts just the way his boyfriend loved. “So hot when you call me that.” Ian says and Mickey whines, dragging his nails across his stomach. He motions for Ian to lay down on him which the boy does happily, feeling Mickey’s legs wrap around him while he connected their lips. 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, working his tongue happily alongside the redheads. “I’m close.” Mickey sighs into the boys ear when he pulls away, “Can I go fast?” The brunette nods and before he knows it Ian’s back on his knees pounding into him. One of Mickey’s hands reaches for his dick, stroking fast as he felt his climax  _ right there.  _ His other hand gripped at Ian’s arm, holding Mickey’s legs up while he watched his cock pound in and out of the older man. 

When Ian hit one spot Mickey knew he was done, “dad-daddy- fuck-” And he was spilling all over his hand, his body jerking up involuntarily. His hole clenched around Ian’s cock and that was that, with the site of his pretty boy painting himself white along with those moans he wouldn’t have had much longer anyway. Ian finishes with a moan, his hips still fucking into Mickey softly as he comes down. 

After a few soft laughs and kisses Ian pulls out and gets up to grab the washcloth from their bathroom. He wipes Mickey’s chest and tosses the cloth into their laundry basket, before settling into the boys side. “You just gonna let it drip out of me?” Mickey attempts for it to be more angry but he’s still blissed out in his afterglow. “Mm, I planned on eating it out of you.” Mickey grins and moves to lay his head on Ian’s chest, “Good you better gross asshole.” Ian laughs, “Are what you eat.” Mickey pinches his nipple, smiling at the overacted hiss of pain Ian lets out. 

“We should do that daddy thing more.” Ian hums in agreement, running his fingers absentmindedly through Mickey’s hair. 

“I love you.” Ian supplies after a minute, resting a palm against the man’s cheek running his thumb across his nose. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Also how do you guys feel about breeding kink/mpreg? I have an idea for something with that but I wanna know what you guys want! Hope you all have great days/nights, sending love to all of you.


End file.
